Heart Break
by GryffindorChaserx
Summary: Alicia Spinnet had a crush on George after he started to go out with Angelina her world fells like it is falling apart till i certain Quidditch Commentator starts to be seen in a new light.
1. Yule Ball Broken heart

Heart Break

It had been a week since the Yule Ball. Alicia had , had the best day of her life , Her and George had a snog or two but It didn't end so well. George wanted to just be friends and Alicia was crushing big time , sure George and her had been best friends since they were little but Alicia thought he was the only guy in the world. Alicia sighed she had the chance to tell him but she blew it , and now Alicia was sad and no one knew why. Alicia had removed herself from everyone she was quiet and Lonely but she didn't think anyone cared.

Alicia was walking back one evening from the Great hall to see George making out with her best friend Angelina. Alicia was shocked and the first thing she did was run to her dorm she wanted to hate Angelina but she couldn't. Angelina was her best friend and she had to support her. Alicia was crying and made sure Katie or Angelina couldn't get into the room either. As Alicia finished she unlocked the door. Alicia soon went to sleep not telling anyone about her seeing Angelina and George and just acted like normal when actually her heart was breaking into a million piece she wouldn't be the same cheery , joking girls she once was .

Alicia soon started to Ignore Angelina and George and it was getting a problem. Angelina saw Alicia one night she looked upset"Leesh , wait up , you haven't talked to me for a month now what's wrong?" she asked concerned for her best friend. Alicia turned to Angelina "You really want to know Angie?" she said Angelina nodded. Alicia looked her best friend in the eyes and sighed " I have had a crush on George for a long time" Angelina's facial expressions turned from a concern friend to a hurt , mean expression "What!" She screamed at Alicia "I've had a crush on him since third year" Angelina looked like she was ready to explode "What's your problem? Can't find a man of your own?" Alicia looked shocked "Angie! , its not my problem I have a crush" she said sighing " Then why the hell would you even mention that George and I are together what the hell Alicia?" Alicia grew angry "you asked" Alicia said in defence of herself "What's your problem? Can't find a man of your own?" Alicia was shocked Angelina would even say such a thing how could her best friend do that to her."Angie! ,its not my problem I have a crush" Alicia said her face growing Red

"Well you best be getting over it Alicia" Angelina said power in her voice "he's MY man"she glares angrily at her and starts to holds up her fist. Alicia started to back away "its a crush , and its not my fault , you were the one who just took George away from me , who did he go with to the dance . NOT YOU!" Alicia screamed at Angelina her voice cranking she was upset.

"I swear if you try to get with my boyfriend I will harm you , I took him away from you?" Angelina paused and scoffed "Not my fault he wants me and not you And there is no way he is going anywhere but in my arms" Alicia looked at her friend in pure shock "You really think I'm scared of you Johnson? raises her eyebrow slightly "You should be, you mess with George you're dead , I don't care if we are friends,how DARE you do that to me , chicks before dicks Alicia ,he loves me NOT you" Angelina throws her hands up in the air. Alicia got seriously Angry and started to shout "How DARE I HOW DARE I YOU TOOK AWAY MY CRUSH! I MEAN DATING YOUR BEST FRIENDS CRUSH!" Angelina sneered "I didn't take him away" she started to shake her body "he came to me wanting a piece of this, and as long as I give him a piece of this he won't want a piece of you" she started and started to stick her tongue out "honestly, go find a man of your own , you might have gone to a dance with George but I'm the …....... " Alicia slapped her before she had the chance to speak

"YOU BITCH!" Angelina shouted at and started to push Alicia roughly. "EXCUSE ME" Alicia shouted wanting to kill Angelina. "FIND YOUR OWN MAN GEORGE IS WITH ME" She soon punched Alicia in the mouth "AT LEAST I ANT A WHORE LIKE YOU" Alicia couldn't believe she said that. Alicia waited for Angelina to respond and it wasn't pretty "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She screamed grabbing Alicia by her collar "A Whore" she said and started to kick Angelina's stomach soon they were fighting. Alicia was probably the worse hit she was bleeding terribly but no guy would care for Alicia she was ugly her own best friend just said it. Alicia sighed as she heard Lee Jordan's voice scream for Angelina she rolled her eyes "Angie , Angie , what happened?" he asked giving glares to Alicia. Angelina told the whole story to Lee who looked like he was going to beat Alicia up to. Alicia wasn't scared of Lee not one bit. As she got up Lee turned to her and pulled her into any corridor saying bye to Angelina "You have any idea how much you hurt her!" he screamed at Alicia. Alicia had already backed up onto a wall "Lee if you haven't noticed I'm the one bleeding worse" she said sighing.

Lee looked at Alicia to see she was right but didn't care. He had to try and win Angelina over. Alicia and Lee started to shout back and forth at each other and then Lee did the unbelievable he kissed Alicia square on the lips. Alicia was in full shocked and pushed Lee away "WHAT THE HELL JORDAN!" She screamed at him before walking away. Her face bright red , She had just developed feelings for Lee Jordan. As Alicia made her way back to the Common room she had people ask her if she was alright. Alicia sighed this is why Alicia didn't let anyone close to her look what happened. Alicia felt Katie hug her and she pushed her away "Leave me alone , Please" she said shaking. Katie didn't know what to say or do but just left.

That night Alicia wrote in her diary

_Dear Diary ,_

_Today I learnt a lesson. A lesson of which I learnt that Angelina Fucking Johnson isn't no friend of mine she just didn't understand I had a crush on George its not my fault. Merlin why me! , Then after Lover fucking boy comes along , Lee Jordan and starts to defend Angelina , that was expected I was bleeding everywhere while Johnson is just fine and he pulls me into a corridor to shout then he bloody kisses me! I just pushed him away and now I fell sick. Now I know why its easier to be friendless no one can hurt you. I guess I'll have to play it by myself maybe find a group of friends which are actually like me , I mean my group are all going out with each other Fred and Katie and Angelina and George and there is no way I am going to fall in love with Jordan …....... actually I don't know now I think I have started to develop feelings. Thank Merlin there is only one week before I can go Home I'm going to stuff the normal stay at the Burrow. I can't be around George any more. He hurts , his with Johnson so no point in tell him now , no point , he doesn't want someone like me. I mean I'm Ugly While Angelina is attractive , so why am I bothering any more. I Guess I'll just have to ignore everyone its easier to be alone , by yourself , I better write to Molly saying how I'm not going to the burrow. I Also better write to my dad to tell him , I'm coming home. I ant letting idiots like George Fucking Weasley and Angelina Fucking Johnson ruin my life. Katie is my friend and she said what Angelina did was terribly not me. I hope Angelina and George live happily ever after and they don't bloody talk to me again. I HATE MY EX-FRIENDS Its shows the only real friends I have are Katie and Fred. How could George do this to me I have known him way longer than Angelina I've known him since I was five but I guess I must be ugly , really ugly , oh well guess I have time to think about all this stuff._

_-Alicia the broken hearted Spinnet._

Alicia put down her Diary and started to cry slightly. Katie came over to her and hugged her telling her it would be alright but Alicia knew that it wasn't. Alicia sighed slightly and looked down she knew it wouldn't be.


	2. Welcome Back!

_**One year later.**_

_The summer holidays had gone slowly for Alicia and now she was now beginning her last year Hogwarts. Alicia had made her way to Platform 1 3/4 we her younger brother Ryan and her father who had to leave for his Job in the Ministry. Alicia smiled as her brother gave her a kiss and hug before going over to his friend. Alicia sighed slightly as she saw Fred and George. Fred gave her a small smile knowing what had happened and how she didn't want to be around his brother. Fred gave her a small wave and she waved back. Alicia's brother Ryan was starting Hogwarts this year and Alicia had him to worry about now. _

_Alicia felt a glare apron her back she turned around to see Angelina staring at her no emotion on her face Alicia still couldn't believe her so called best friend would do such a thing. Alicia soon started to walk to the train her brother had gone with his friend and Alicia was glad in a way since now she had more time to think. Alicia heard someone call her name _

"_**ALICIA!"** Alicia turned around to see none over than Lee Jordan the guy who had nearly hurt her arm she sighed _

"_**Look I'm sorry for what I did last year , I was just angry and I didn't actually hear you out , we all know Angelina can be over-protective of her boyfriends"** Alicia smiled at Lee "**Its fine really we all know you have a crush on her and your trying to win her over"** Lee smiled and started to touch her hand **"Yeah but I have my eyes set on someone just as pretty , prettier in my eyes" **he whispered. Alicia blushed like mad. Alicia sighed as she saw her EX-Boyfriend Andrew Kirke making out with a Gryffindor girl in Katie's year. _

_Alicia heard Katie scream her name and hugged her it felt weird it being only those three and not the normal six which met up every year. Lee sighed and took Alicia's hand **"Licia , Anyone is stupid not to want you"** Katie was shocked Lee would flirt with Alicia and not Angelina. Alicia smiled **"Thanks Lee"** she replied and stared into his eyes. Alicia blushed slightly as they headed onto the train. _

_The train ride was like any other they talked , chatted , had some fun and had a food fight which they got in trouble .As they got to Hogwarts the three friends stood up and got off the train. Alicia saw her little brother being taken by Hagrid to the boats which was how all first years got to Hogwarts. Alicia soon started to walk with Lee as they talked and flirted down to the carriages which were pulled by nothing. Alicia , Lee and Katie got into a carriage and Angelina , Fred and George were in the one two down. Alicia felt her heart sink as she stared at George. Katie hugged her best friend and sighed **"Alicia, you going to have to get over it"** Lee nodded and put his hand onto of hers "**Trust me some guy who Is actually worth your time and actually loves you will come along" **he said with a huge blush on his face. Alicia blushed as well. Katie smiled at the two of them Katie thought_

_Soon they reached Hogwarts and it was time for the sorting. Alicia sat on the table next to Lee and smiled as the first years were brought in. The sorting went on and soon it got to Alicia's brother. Alicia had been nerves at her Sorting , very nervous. Alicia looked over to her brother he looked confident she was happy. The hat did take a long time to put him in a house but in the end it shouted out **"GRYFFINDOR!"** Alicia clapped with the rest of her house as her little brother sat down next to her. Alicia smiled as Dumbledore started to talk about the new term at Hogwarts until he was rudely interrupted by Dolores Jane Umbridge Alicia had heard all about her from her father he said to stay out of trouble. Alicia sneered as she went on about the Ministry , God she hated the Ministry. _

_Alicia smiled as they started to eat glad Umbridge had shut up. Alicia smiled as she had never seen her little brother eat so much but Hogwarts food was the best. Alicia smiled as she got up to go to the Common room. Ryan had gone of with his other friend. Alicia smiled as her and Katie walked to there dorm. They shared this dorm with Angelina and Alicia didn't want to cause any drama. _

_Alicia walked into the dorm to see Angelina UN-packing her stuff. Alicia sighed and walked up to Angelina **"Hey"** she said quietly. Angelina turned around to see Alicia and sighed _

"_**Hey , look you have a crush on George and I have to accept it but you must always remember he is my boyfriend" **_

_Alicia nodded and sighed **"I think I am getting over it , have my eye on someone knew"** Alicia told Angelina with a smile **"Really?" **Angelina said with a small smile _

"_**Yeah , Lee Jordan"** _

_Angelina was shocked "**Lee , Lee the guy who has a crush on me and always tries to make me go out with him" **Alicia nodded "**Yeah , he was really nice to the me on the train , at the train station and here"** _

_Angelina smiled **"That's good at least me and George don't have to worry about about Lee"** she said in a joking manner. Angelina sighed **"its going to take time to become friends again"** Alicia nodded and sighed "**we can try right"** Angelina nodded **"Yeah we sure can I missed our friendship"** Alicia nodded and smiled **"me two now lets starts unpacking" **Alicia and Angelina soon started to unpack and mess around. Alicia missed this to much. _

_After they had finished they came down to Katie who nearly killed them with hugs **"SO YOU MADE UP RIGHT!" **Katie screamed getting the whole Common rooms attention **"Yes Katie now stop screaming!" **Angelina said Katie quickly nodded and stopped slightly jumping up and down. Alicia sighed and smiled at her younger friend. Alicia smiled as Lee walked over and sat next to Alicia most people a bit shocked he hadn't flirted with Angelina. Angelina smiled they made a cute couple. _

_Alicia sighed softy she was still hurting ,very badly but she needed to get over the fact that her best friend and George were an item and that they will always be one. Alicia sighed softy as she saw them flirting with each other she saw that Lee had walked out , probably upset to. Alicia sighed softy as she walked out of the common room and into her dorm. _

_Angelina sighed softy she could tell from her friends facial expression that she was upset. Angelina wanted to go up there but she knew she would be the last person she wanted to talk to. _

_Alicia had started to cry once more looking at her diary with all the Diary entry's she had written about George she chucked the diary in the bin and cried harder she started to write in her new diary._

_Dear New Diary._

_**Hey its me Alicia , its been a hard first day at Hogwarts well lets just say I'm still hurting over what happened last year I know I should move on but I just can't at the moment , I loved George and I always will , I had spent my holidays thinking about him my dad tried to get me to go to the Burrow but it didn't work. I Spent my holidays crying my eyes out , oh yeah I visited mum's grave and saw Auntie Molly there. It was hard for me but yeah we both talked to mum she asked me why I didn't come to the Burrow but I just ran off crying some more , I don't think she knows about my crush on George. Well its Quidditch Practice soon that's going to be hard. We need to find a new keeper. Also me and Angie made up I'm glad but it still hard for me. Oh yeah and Lee was really nice to me I think I am falling for him hard , he seems like the guy for me , George was some stupid crush I don't need him , I don't think I can forgive him but we can try. **_

_**-Alicia Spinnet-**_

_Alicia sighed softy as she finished writing the Diary and quickly went to bed without shutting her diary. Angelina walked in and sighed and looked down softy as she looked at Alicia's old Diary in the bin she sighed and took it out and started to read it she gasped softy she saw how badly Alicia had been crushing , she had broken her best friend into pieces but it was over the boy she loved normally she would laugh at such a thing but it was her best friend after all. Angelina sighed and put the diary back into her bin and sighed as she walked down stairs like nothing happened._


	3. Quidditch practice &The Quidditch game

_**Quidditch**_

_Alicia spent the next week trying to talk to Angelina but every time she tried George came over and she ran off. Fred had seen the change in one of his best friends and was shocked at how Alicia was acting she never let her guard down normally but now she was letting Slytherins pick on her left right and centre. Alicia knew she was acting nothing like herself she was scared , shaky , crying her eyes out she wasn't the same still. _

_Quidditch season had officially started and it was getting hard Alicia and George would fight till Alicia stormed off and Alicia wouldn't even talk to George. George had been trying to get his best friend back , the friend who he use to joke around and smile with all the time. George couldn't believe the change in behaviour. George and the rest of the team were on Quidditch pitch, he was staring at Angelina more than listening to he talk about plays. Fred nudged him softy and said "Have you seen Alicia? She is late" Fred mumbled seeing that Angelina wanted to start practise. Then George saw Alicia coming onto the pitch "OI Spinnet forgot about Practice today?" he asked with slight laugh._

_Alicia sneered softy "Actually I was in detention" George rolled his eyes "You in detention , that's a first , Fred make a note we need to cause more mischief" Fred nodded and smirked "I was thinking the same thing" he replied. George never saw how they argued it wasn't like them , they use to be close but thing have changed since the Yule ball. Alicia sighed softy as she looked down to the ground she was nervous she hated coming to Practise , Katie looked at Alicia and sighed she knew that look. Alicia sighed softy as she thought back to when she would laugh with him and nudge him and Joke around._

_George frowned as Alicia looked down he knew it was him. He didn't think it was completely his fault , they had agreed to be friends after the ball. He didn't know about her crush on him, he always did think she was pretty but she just didn't tell him. "Angelina I'm going back to the common room" he heard her say " I know I've missed practice but I just can't do this" she sighed softy as she looked away softy. George whispered something to Angie as he rushed after Alicia, he was going to set things straight._

_He caught up to her "Alicia! WAIT , I think we need to talk, I mean seriously talk. We use to be so close now you can't stand to be around me or the sight of me. What did I do that was so horrible to have you hate me?" he asked with a frown searching for any kind of Expression he got one , Hurt._

_Alicia looked to George "What did you do? , WHAT DID YOU DO!? Oh you did a lot George Weasley first off you took me to that stupid dance and did all that pretending that you like me saying I was beautiful and then after you snog me and then you say oh lets just be friends and a couple of months later your SNOGGING MY BST FRIEND!" she shouted at him._

_George stood there and thought to himself how people could think it was his fault. He had done nothing wrong. The ball was so over whelming for everyone and a lot had went on, he just didn't understand it. George shook his head "You know maybe if you would've told me how you felt, things would be different. You act as thought I should have known, I'm not a mind reader!" he sighed and closed his eyes "You know you didn't show any sighs as though you had more than friendship feelings towards me. So I thought you didn't like me as more than a friend." He sighed softy and looked at her._

_Alicia looked at him and sighed "I just can't be around you any more , it hurts" she sighed and looked down._

_George grew angry "FINE! I'll make it easier for you. I won't talk to you, look at you, anything. Our relationship will be strictly professional Nothing more. You will not have to quit the Quidditch team. I'll do my job , you'll do yours." he sighed softy she sighed and nodded "Fine" she sighed and started to walk away crying. _

_Angelina and the rest of the Quidditch team had heard everything. Angelina knew this was there fault how ever much she didn't want it to be she had to tell George. She took the diary that she had kept that night and walked over to George "George we broke her , we broke her into a million pieces" she sighed softy. George looked shocked "wwhhat?" he asked as he looked at Alicia as she had started to run "We broke her , we made her that , however much we didn't want to, she admired you , she loved you to the core of her heart" she gave him the diary "This is Alicia's old diary found in the Bin and once I read it , I cried myself to sleep , George she loved you will her heart and you broke it into a million pieces she is like that because she is trying to get over this , she has done everything George , she tried to keep away , Not talk to any more , cry" Angelina sighed softy._

_Fred sighed and looked to George "You were the reason she didn't come to the Burrow this year , me and her OWL'ed this year and all I got was small sentence like "I'm fine" or "That's good" and we all know that Alicia is a talker" he sighed softy._

_Angelina sighed "She is happy for us George she is just heart broken at the moment and she needs time to heal" He sighed softy and nodded "Okay" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Alicia had seen them and sighed softy as they shared there embrace. _

_Alicia walked the corridors of Hogwarts as hurt as ever before when she saw Lee Jordan , the one guy she knew she could count on to make everything better. Alicia smiled softy as he smiled back and started to approach her, He looked nervous. Lee was going to ask Alicia on a date he then saw how hurt she looked "Licia' what's wrong?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it. Alicia blushed "Oh just had a fight with George" Lee sighed and looked at her "His not worth your time Baby girl" he smiled and looked down he had flowers in his hand. Alicia smiled "You still trying to win Angie?" she asked with a smile. He shook his head "No ,I'm letting her go she has George , I have a new girl in mind someone prettier , Sweeter , Kinder and stronger" he kissed her hand once more "Do you think she knows who she is now" he kissed her hand a third time._

_Alicia was so shocked and looked at him , he couldn't mean her , right? "Maybe she does" She blushed completely red he smirked and cupped her beautiful chocolate coloured skin and kissed her she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck "Me? , you think I'm prettier than Angie" she laughed softy "I'm ugly" he shook his head and rubbed their noses together "Your the most beautiful girl in the world in my eyes" she blushed and smiled softy as she hugged him tightly "Thank you" he took her hand and smiled "Will you go out with me?" he asked as he worried for an answer._

_Alicia blushed and nodded "I will" he smiled and kissed him softy he wrapped his arms around her waist "really?" he asked she laughed and nodded and hugged him once more. Alicia kissed him as he kissed back and they twilled around. Angelina watched and smiled "They make such a cute couple" she looked at them as they rushed off to Hogshead._

_Alicia and Lee grow there relationship over the few weeks they had before the First Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. _

_Alicia and George had kept there agreement and kept there relationship Professional. Alicia did miss hanging out with him badly. Alicia was with Lee in the Gryffindor Quidditch column wishing Alicia luck "Good luck baby girl" he smiled as he kissed her softy on the lips. Alicia smiled and hugged him like a couple would and she put her head on his shoulders. Lee kissed the top of her had. Angelina who was stress badly over the match looked at them and soften slightly she was with George "Aww don't they look cute" she replied as George grunted "Whatever" Angelina sighed "George she will forgive you , Lee over there is bring her heart back look she is nearly herself again she has been smiling and talking and being her normal self soon she will be your friend again." _

_George sighed softy and looked at her "Hopefully , Angie I've known her since Childhood its hard not having her laugh and joke with us" Angelina nodded "I know sweetie , now let me go break up the love birds and we will be go for the match" he nodded and kissed her._

_Angelina walked over to Alicia and Lee who was kissing Alicia on his lap. Angelina smiled softy "Lee haven't you got to introduce the match?" she asked he looked at his watch and nodded placing Alicia on the sofa and kissing her once more "Bye baby girl" he replied with a smile and hugged her as he walked away. Angelina smiled "Come on!" she shouted at Alicia who quickly got her broom and walked over to the rest of the group. _

_They all soon entered the Quidditch field on there brooms. Madam Hooch told the rules to the game "Captains shake hands" Angelina and Montague reached hands. Anyone could tell that Montague was trying to squished Angelina's fingers but she didn't wince. Madam Hooch said "Mount your brooms" everyone did so and the game began "And its Johnson -Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me, But I do need her I have my baby girl Alicia Spinnet." _

"_JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonagall was a bit shocked about what she had heard so was the whole Pitch Alicia blushed like mad as she saw some Slytherins make fun of it._

"_Just a fun fact , Professor Adds a bit of interest – and she's ducked Warrington , she's passed Montague, She's Ouch- been hit from behind by a bludger from Crabbe.. Montague catches the Quaffle, Montage heading back up the pitch and nice bludger from George Weasley , that's a bludger to the head for Montague he drops the Quaffle , caught by Katie Bell , Katie bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to my Baby Girl Alicia Spinnet and Spinnets's Away!" _

"_JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonagall once more "Sorry Professor" she sighed "Continue" he nodded and continued to Commutate the match he sighed softy as Slytherin won the match. _

_Alicia sighed softy as she looked something was going on she quickly wanted to check it out when she saw Lee wrap his arms around her waist_

"_There is my baby girl" he said with a smile and kissed her hardly. Then Alicia heard what Malfoy was saying to Harry and walked over so Fred and George looked angry and all the Quidditch team apart from Harry held onto Fred, who out of both twins would be the mostly to attack but Harry couldn't hold on tight enough and George attacked Malfoy. Umbridge had seen the whole thing and now she was walking towards them, Alicia knew she wanted a reason to punish Harry and the Twins._

"_Mr Potter , Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley attacking another Quidditch player I say you deserve a punishment, mmm oh yes a complete ban from Quidditch"Alicia like most gasped "Also you will all come to my Office....NOW!" She screamed as they followed._


End file.
